


Langst One shots

by BeMoreWeird528



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Hanahaki Disease, I will Add more tags as i write more, Langst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sadness, Why Did I Write This?, Wings, blue lion - Freeform, red lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreWeird528/pseuds/BeMoreWeird528
Summary: Just some  depressing story about  everyone's favorite Lance McClain. My favorite character to be honest but i love to see him in pain for some reason i can not explain.This is going to have triggering  stuff so please don't read if this will upset youAlso im going to make up a few things and stuff so in some story's lance will be with blue while other hes with readone more thing, my grammar is baaaad so sorry about that a head of time.





	1. Hanahaki disease

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever so sorry if its not the best! So far its getting some love at other fan fic places so i deiced to post it here as well!  
> If you Have ideas plz send them and ill credit you too!

Will have triggering this such as self loathing, mentions of self harming yelling, strong language. Also in this AU lance is still with blue and keith with red

Hanahaki Disease is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals and blood when they suffer from. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.

It was a little after lunch and Lance was in the bathroom throwing up rose pedals and blood. Both a reddish color, just like the color of the person Lance loved more than anyone else. Keith. But sadly Shiro asked the red paladin out the other week and he agreed to it. There was now no room for lance in the picture. Why should he ruin their good relationship just because he was selfish? Though in his defense him being 'Selfish' was actually killing him, but he wont tell anyone. After a while it finally stopped but Lance felt more heartbroken every time he say the rose pedals and all the blood. It just reminded him of the love he had. He cried for what seemed like days but it was really only for about 10 minutes. Finally he brushed the tears out of his eyes and flushed the pedals down the toilet and cleaned up the blood that didn't get in it. It looked like nothing happened. 

There was a knock at Lance's door "Lance? training starts pretty soon, you don't want to be late and make allura upset again" A voice said, Hunk's voice as lance recognize it easily. "Thanks hunk, ill be there soon!" Lance called back at his friend. He heard foot steps walking away after that. With a soft sigh he stood up and looked in the mirror and frowned at how his face looked. Ugly, and more than usual as his eyes were all red from crying and his makeup and also damage from the crying as well. Lance than spent the next 10 minutes fixing his makeup knowing he would be late but oh well. It better than the rest of the team seeing Lance for who he truly was. Not someone who was happy and out going, flirt with every girl he seen. No. He is actually quite depressed. Its true he had a good life at home but ever since the Garrison hes been hating life. 

"Lance you failed this again!"

"Keith could do this so much better!"

"Why cant you be more like Keith?!"

Keith..

Its always about Keith and how lance could never be like him. Those no one knows how much he was actually trying to be just a little bit like Keith. Course even after all the hardship he was going through because of Keith he couldn't bring himself to hate him. With one last sigh Lance left the safely of his room, his makeup one so it never even looked like he was ever hurting. He walked to the training room where he heard. "I thought you said you went and told Lance to come to training" Lance heard Pidge say most likely to Hunk. "I did, he said he will be here soon so lets just wait a little bit longer" Hunk said, trying to defend his friend. "Probably already forgot and went to take a nap" Keith said, which hurt more than what Pidge said. Lance felt the flower coming up just from what Keith said and wanted to run back to his room but his eyes made contact with Shiro so now there was no going back.

He walked up to the other four paladins and Allura. "Lance you're late again! Why can't you be on time for once?" Allura yelled at him. Lance just did a small smile, hiding behind his fake personality once more. "Sorry princesses but I-" "whatever just try to not be late again" Allura said, cutting him off from what he was going to say. Lance just bit the inside of his cheek, hardly even caring that he was interrupted. It wasn't anything new anyways. 

"Well paladins me and the princesses decided to boost the trust in this team is that we learn what everyone is afraid of and their fears to understand one another better!" Coran said with a bright smile. Keith didn't look too happy with this but Shiro gave his lover was small squeeze on his hand and smiled at him which did help Keith relax a little. Course Lance looked even more scared for a moment but did anyone comfort him? Course not. And it hurt Lance even more just to see Keith and Shiro looking so happy with one another and comfort them, its what Lance wanted. "So who wants to go first than?" 

Non of the other paladins wanted to go first but finally after a moment of silence shiro took a step forward and was the first volunteer. Shrio took a seat in a chair and Coran put a weird helmet like this and with this the other paladins could see what Shiro's fears and all that really was on a screen. It was about his time being captured by the Galra as they saw something what they really did to the black paladin. It also showed how scared he really was to lose the war or to see his teammates die. After shiro was Pidge and it showed finding her family dead or not finding them at all. It also showed how late she stayed up to try and find them, which explained the bags under her eyes. Than came hunk than keith and finally Lance.

"Could i just skip this? I mean i dont have anything im afraid of or any of stuff like that" Lance said which just made Keith roll his eyes. "Come on Lance just do it, stop acting like a child. We all did it" keith said in a rude voice. Lance did a fake smile and walked up to the chair, coughing up a pedal. But no one else saw it so it just held it in his hand. He was hooked up to the weird machine and everyone else saw what was really going on inside his head. All his fears, sadness, depression. They say lance's wrist which had more cuts than they could count, him crying at night, and his fears which was letting everyone down or everyone dying because of something he did. Then they saw was what actually killing him. All the deep red rose pedals and blood and the sleepless night. Finally lance couldn't take it anymore and threw the helmet away, tears in his eyes. 

He looked up to see everyone expressions. He was expecting to see them telling him he was being dramatic or stuff like that but he wasn't planning on seeing what he really saw. Pidge and hunk had tears in their eyes. How could they not know Their best friend was hurting. Coran was also crying as he saw Lance like a son but he too didn't know this was happening. Shiro looked shocked and taken back. He was the leader, how could he not know of this? Allura looked like he was going to cry, blaming herself for what they say. She was pushing them too hard right? Most of them were just teens but had to fight in someone else's war. And Keith... Keith was just in plain shocked. He didn't know how he felt. He wanted to comfort the blue paladin but what came out of his mouth was different from what he actually wanted to say. 

"What the hell was that Lance?! How could you not tell us about any of this? We are a team are we not? You just been killing yourself!!" Keith wanted to say something along these lines but he didn't want to say it like that. He wanted to do it more in a friendly way... Shiro glared at keith, Lance now standing back up and looking at the door, thinking of running. "Who is it?" Pidge asked, talking about who Lance loved to the point of dying. Lance shook his head, not wanted to tell them.

He ran out of the training room going back to the safely of his room, he could hear the other voices shouting at him to stop and come back but he didn't listen. Lance huddled in a corner and started to cough and the coughing turned worse and soon he was coughing up more rose pedals than he ever did before. It plugged up his throat making it hard to breath and more the other could get into Lance's room he already have suffocated on the pedals as they filled up his throat. But he was happy. They could get a better blue paladin and shiro and Keith and have a happily ever after, yes. This is how it should be like. 

Okay i know this probably isn't the best langst but it was my first so i hoped it wasn't that bad. Its also like 2 in the morning so im tired which also made this a little worse x3

Hoped you like it, and ill try and do a new story every week, might do more if people actually like this for some reason.


	2. Black wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a story in bible (a different bible for a different world) that says the god himself gave humans wings so they can fly away from the wild beast that try to kill them. But flying was hard and as humans were not as smart they didn't know how to fly or do anything with their wings. So god helped them again by sending some angels down to Earth to help them. But the angels were turned into humans with white wings. The world was thriving now, humans having power but not too much. But the devil did the same thing, sending some of his archangels with black wings to mix with the humans and corrupt them.

Will have strong language, cursing, and a little bit of abuse 

Theres a story in bible (a different bible for a different world) that says the god himself gave humans wings so they can fly away from the wild beast that try to kill them. But flying was hard and as humans were not as smart they didn't know how to fly or do anything with their wings. So god helped them again by sending some angels down to Earth to help them. But the angels were turned into humans with white wings. The world was thriving now, humans having power but not too much. But the devil did the same thing, sending some of his archangels with black wings to mix with the humans and corrupt them. 

Now a days white wings and black wings were rare but if you have white wings you were pretty much an angel who could do no wrong. On the other hand if you have black wings you are a demon and even if you save a poor cat who is stuck in a tree you are still evil. 

In the Mcclain family they were expecting a new child and soon lance was born. As he was the baby of the family everyone loved him. The McClains were known for their beautiful brown wings and even though brown are the most common some how the McClain's brown wings out shined all the others. So when Lance turned 7, the age when the wings sprout on the person. Everyone was expecting small but beautiful brown wings but were met with shiny black ones. As lance was young he didn't know why black wings were bad but what he did know is the horrified faces of his family members were too hard to see. He was shunned in the family but they never reported him as black wings as they didn't want their name to be ruined. The only person in the whole McClain family who still loved Lance was Veronica. And god how lance was grateful for that.

His mom and dad hardly gave him any food so Lance was skinny. He was also said to be home schooled course they really didn't teach him anything. Only Veronica taught lance how to read and write! They always yelled at lance and forced him to never show his wings, always hiding them. Because of this his wings never had the proper chance to grow and become big like they should they were tiny and he could hardly even fly in them. 

He wanted out of this and his older sister also didn't want this for her baby brother. So with the hep of Veronica Lance was able to past a test and get into the galaxy garrison in a scholarship. There kids had a chose as to show their wings or not they didn't have to so thats a place where lance wanted to go. He also loved learning about the sky and loved the idea of him becoming a pilot. When he arrived their he was scared as to who his roommate would be but as it was hunk, someone who would never even hurt a fly he was safe. Hunk never forced lance to show him his wings even though he was always curious as to what they looked like. He also thought that maybe lance didn't have wings but with the help of pidge they hacked into lance's profile and saw that he had wings even then the Garrison didn't even know what they looked like! 

But they never found out and bing bang boom, they found and saved shiro. Found the blue lion, flew up into space, fought alien, met aliens and became one of the most powerful force in the universe. 

Its been about half a year now since they came into space and they were shot up in there and they all became a flock (a pack). Well all but lance as he never showed his wings. He was still in the flock but he never flew with them or came in their nest even though he made a spot for lance. They all knew he had wings because of pidge and hunk and just like them they wanted to know his wings and why hes hiding them. Showing another person their wings showed trust so did lance not trust them?

Lance pov

I was in my room, alone of course. They rest of the team were in their nest, cleaning their wings and bonding as a whole. I wished i didn't have wings, it would have been so much easier after all and i would't be called a demon by my own family. I love how everyone's wings looked. Hunk got a beautiful brown color that seems to shin, a color that could rival his family whos popular for their brown color in their wings. Pidge has like a dirty blond color of wings. They were the smallest in the ground, other than mine, but they just seemed to fit her perfectly. Coran with bright orange wings and Allura's who fitted a princess by being mixed of pink and white. And Keith and shiro wing's, god they were beautiful. Pure white wings for the both of them. It was almost shocking to hear that Keith didn't have a good childhood with his wings. It suited them though. After all they were like angels and than there was me, a no good demon. I don't belong here, why am i here anyways? im just a no good six wheel. 

My thoughts were stopped as i heard a knock at my door. With a small sigh i stood up and walked to my door, opening it to see keith, and his large white wings.

"What you need Mullet?" I asked in a cheerful tone, wow i sounded so fake.

"Well... we are all in the nest if you want to join us. We are cleaning our wings and talking" Keith said, it wasn't the first time someone walked to his room asking him to join but he never did. Everyone was getting a little worried for their blue paladin. 

"Sorry Keith no can do! i have uhh plans! Gotta clean my face your now? This face doesn't come cheep. 

"Okay.... well come and join us if you want. After cleaning we are going flying..." keith said before walking away. 

I bit my lip watching as he walked away. I always feel horrible about it but its way better than telling him and getting kicked out. They probably wont let me be a paladin when they found out and they would be in their right too. So till they find out I was going to try an make my time with them fun, but not to the point of showing my wings. That way when i am kicked out or even killed i would still have the memories of my friends and what its liked to be loved. I walked back into my room laying down on my bed with a small sigh. 

About an hour past and i knew the rest of the guys were out flying. I walked out of my room walking into the tallest room of the whole castle. On a cliff that was in the room was a nest, only way to get up there was flying. I didn't tell anyone but sometimes i went up to the nest to lay down or relax when i felt like I could't take it anymore. After all nest were suppose to be a place of safety, a place where you could relax with your flock and feel loved and safe. I did a small sigh smile as I took off his shirt, showing off my small black wings. I could hardly fly in them but I could long enough to get up to the nest, one time I wasn't though and fell. Breaking my arm. When the team asked what happened I said i was training and they hardly believed me.

Just as i was about to take off and fly up to the nest to relax and maybe take a nap i heard the door open and before i would hide my wings i saw keith there. "Lance? what are you do-" he was cut short when he saw his wings. A little of confusion and almost horrified came acorss his face.

I just looked in pure horror as i looked back at keith. Not know what he would say or do. This is it. This was it.

I was going to be kicked off the time

killed maybe

well at least i have all of those memories before

But i realized then and there..... I didn't want to leave the team.


	3. Black Wings Part 2

Lance's pov

Keith and I just stared at each other in shock. Horror and shock for me.

It felt like hours past but it was probably just a few seconds. 

Finally Keith broke the silence....

"L-lance...? Are those what I think they are?" he asked me. CRAP. What was i going to say? Got to think of something fast.

"Wh-what? Oh... N-no of course not! I actually have brown wings but the thing is.... i found paint for something and when i was trying to put it back it spilt everywhere! Getting all over my wings.... You should have been there.... it was... funny?" I respond back to him. Wow good job Lance. You sounded so convincing.

The expression on Keith's face showed me that he didn't believe me in the slightest. Crap, I was so fucked. I looked at keith ready for me to start yelling. He was going to tell everyone. They were all going to yell at me. Well better say bye to Blue as I wont be a paladin anymore. 

"Lance.... Im not stupid I know you are not telling the truth" He stated. 

I did a small frown and took a deep breath. Well i was ready better just get this over with. 

"Just get it over with" I told him.

"what?"

"You know! I have black wings. You know so why don't you go and tell everyone else and get me kicked off the team?"

"What?"

"Have me arrested or something. I don't know. Im technically a demon right?" I was started to get a little confused as to why he wasn't doing somethinh

"what? Lance why do you think i would do that just because you have black wings?"

I stared at him. Was he joking? No he didn't seem to be kidding or anything. Maybe he already alerted the others and he was trying to stall me till they could come up behind me! Or something like that.

"You're joking right?"

Keith shook his head looking at me. I notice that he was slowly up to me. My first thought was to walk backwards but I didn't. 

"Lance i wouldn't that. Besides i don't even believe all that crap about having black wings and being evil or what not. After all you are the nicest person on this ship. If anyone should have black wings it would be me. Is this why you never came with us to fly or to the nest?"

I nodded my head a little. I also disagree with both of the things he said. First of all Hunk and the nicest on the ship and he should not have black wings. He's nice in his own way after all. 

I noticed by now keith was in arm length. I was almost ready for him to jump me but he didn't. Instead he had a sad expression on his face as he saw my wings. Right my wings. They were out in the open. I was starting to get a little embarrassed. I could tell he was looking at them. But the expression he had wasn't desust or anything like that but instead... Wonder? Awe? 

All of a sudden he slowly gave me a hug. His hands luckily not touching my wings but he was doing that on purpose if i had to guess. 

"Lance, im sorry you couldn't trust us enough to show us. I should've known something was up. God i feel bad... We were all betting if you even had wings. After all, that's why we never pushed you because we thought that you didn't have any so that's why we never pushed you to join us" Keith explained. 

I did a small sigh, trying not to cry. I slowly hugged him back. I felt Keith tense a little but he didn't move away. Well he wasn't really a person who showed affection so hugging was most likely a new thing to him. Wow, look at me... teasing him a little when hes trying to be nice to me. 

"Thanks keith.... For you know not freaking out" I said to him as i pulled away from the hug.

Keith shook his head softly "No need to thank me. Just being a decent person. A decent person wouldn't hate someone just because of the color of their wings. Its like blaming someone for their hair color! Its kind of stupid" 

I did a small smile. 

This is definitely not how i though this would happen but it was way better and i felt so happy being with them.

"a-are you going to tell the rest?" I asked. After all just because he didn't react bad didn't mean the others would be as nice as them. Plus, I just dont think im ready to tell them but i may not have a choice is keith is going to tell them. 

"No! Course not. Unless you want me too? This is your things so i dont think i even have the right" He responded with

"Sorry... i dont think im ready to tell the others" I said bitting my lip softly. He nodded his head at what i said.

"Okay, i get it. Dont worry i wont tell them. Plus Lance, they also wouldn't act horrible and if they did well.... Never mind i will make sure that never happens" 

I smiled softly again. 

"Okay thanks Keith. Ill tell them when im ready"

He seemed to accept this answer

"Well.... i know you wont fly with us but at least and come hang out? And also after we are done im washing and taking care of your wings! They look horrible. How could someone like you who cares so much about your face do this to your wings?" He said in a small sigh

I did a small laugh. He did have a point though it kind of hurt a little but he didn't mean any harm. Plus getting my wings cleaned and everything sounds amazing honestly.

"Alright sounds like a plan" 

Keith smiled, waiting till i put my stuff back on hiding my wings again. He then took my hand softly in his and began to walk out of the nest room. And i follow him.

Maybe this wont be so bad

maybe.....


	4. Was it Worth it?

Third person POV

All of the paladins were in a small meeting talking about what the next mission would be like. They were trying to make an alliance with a new race. Only problem is that they will only join if the paladins and present a rare kind of plant only found on a certain planet. To get the plant was dangerous and thats the reason they were given this task to prove that they will help the alien race even if it was dangerous. After all they didn't want the Galra to attack them and the paladins being too afraid to help them. 

"Ughhh..... This sucks why do we have to do this? We risk our lives to save aliens everyday but they still cant trust us?" Lance whined a little as the five paladins made their way to their lions.

"Lance, we've been over why we have to do this. If you were paying attention you would know. And after almost the whole universe being slaves to the galra it makes since, so please stop whining" Shiro said with a sigh, trying to hide his irritation. 

"okay, okay sorry.... and I was paying attention-" Lance started still planning on talking till he got interrupted.

"Lance, shush! Just get to your lion and please stop talking. After all this is going to be dangerous and we dont need you to get us hurt or killed will all that talking of yours" The blue paladin said, Allura. 

Lance was a little taken back. Sure, he knew he was annoying.... After all his own family told him that everyday. And sure he did over hear the rest of his friends talking shit about him when they thought he was still sleeping,but he didn't think that she would say it to his face like that.

"Okay, sor-"

"Lance!" Lance never got to finish his apology before he was shut up again by the princess.

Lance pressed his lips together and decided to just be quiet. After all its what they wanted.Shirt and Pidge looked like they agreed with the princess and Hunk just looked a little awkward to be here but still didn't defend Lance.

Than again why would anyone defend someone like him? 

Lance still didn't say anything as he got to his lion, got inside, and took off to the planet they had to get the plant. Red did a small purr to cheer him up a little bit. It really did help a little to calm him down. After all Red wasn't known for calming down her paladins like this but since she did it means she really like Lance, right?

\---------

They soon arrived at the planet and wow..... it was quite beautiful in Lance's opinion. From space it looked like a floating pink and purple ball. Lance guessed it was from the different gasses that were on it. Allura said that none of it would harm them so that means the gasses were not bad, just beautiful. There didn't seem to be any oceans or lakes on the planet even know it was full of life. Instead the planet was filled with thousands of rivers everywhere. 

"Wow, the planet is quite-" Lance started, just going to say the planet is beautiful.

"What? Boring? Yeah, yeah we heard all you are going to say" Pidge said in somewhat of an annoying voice. 

'Geez what made her so upset?' Lance wondered.

"I think its quite beautiful though. All of the nice looking colors and the rivers everywhere just seems to fir one another" Hunk said in a cheerful voice. Totally not affected that Lance, his best friend, got shut down like he did. 

"Yeah, one of the best looking we have seen so far. Wonder why Lance doesn't like it" Pidge said, for some reason not sounding as irritated as she was when she was when she was talking to Lance.

Lance bit his lip trying not to show how upset he was when they landed their lions and got out. He cant say how nice the place is but the others can? Why did the others put words into his mouth like they did? Like now they think he didn't like the planet when in reality he did!

He calmed himself down. After all it was just one thing right? It doesn't matter that they put words and were a little rude to him this time. It was just one time right?

But he knew he was lying to himself. They did this everyday. They dont him to shut up everyday. They told him to be better everyday. They pretty much told him not to be himself everyday... single... day. But hes "fine" he was used to it anyways. After all his own parents told him that everyday. 

"Lance come on! God why are you do slow are you trying to make this harder on us?!" Allura said loudly to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"C-coming! Sorry haha" Lance said as he rushed over to where the others were with a smile. A fake smile but they didn't know. They never cared even to know. 

"Okay so we are going to split up into groups. Me and Hunk anGoing back a few yearsd the princess and Pidge" Shiro said. 

Lance pressed his lips together wondering is he should call him out on not having a group but decided not too. He didn't want to get yelled at. 

"What about Lance though?" Hunk asked for lance. The red paladin smiled a little. At least one person was thinking about him. That thought made him feel a little better. 

"Oh right, Lance can be by himself. You alright with that Lance?" Shiro asked. He gave the red paladin a look that said "if you say no I will make life a whole lot harder on you"

Lance did a small smile. "Yeah, i dont mind! After all it will only be that much cooler of when i find it faster than you guys!" he said trying not to show how hurt he was. He also wanted to point out that it was stupid that he was going alone. After all he was a shooter and should always go with another person. What if he needed to do close combat? He couldn't do that! But he just bit his tongue instead.

"Hahaha! Yeah sure Lance keep dreaming!" Pidge said rolling her eyes but not even faking her smile. 

"Okay... Only talk to the other groups if you have found the plant or if you need help" Shiro told the rest. Which again Lance didn't like it. He just didn't like being alone, which is a reason he talked a lot. After all it was easy to make friends if you were cheerful right? Well it used to work before he went into space. Big reason he missed Keith. At least he talked to him, even if they mostly talked by having arguments with one another. But Keith never said anything too hurtful like the others and he also never said something to make lance to feel bad.

"Well at least we dont have to listen to Lance talking than" Allura said to pidge with a small laugh. Lance knew he wasn't suppose to hear it but he still did which made it hurt that much more. 

"Okay lets head out" The black paladin said before the three groups all went in different directions.

\--------------------

About three hours have past and Lance was doing what the others wanted him too. He was looking for the plant, and not talking to the rest of the others. Than again Shiro did tell everyone not to talk to the other teams unless they really had to. 

Which lance has to do right now. 

..... He forgot what the plant looked like and now he had to ask. "God Lance how stupid are you?!" he hissed to himself.

He clicked a button on the side of his helmet, turning his mic on so he could speak with the others but before he could say anything what he heard hurt a lot.

"--least lance isn't talking!" Shiro....

"Honestly! I thought even though Shiro told us not to talk he still would" Allura....

"Nice thinking Shiro! Lance honestly thinks that we shouldn't be talking!" Pidge....

"At least hes listening for once" Shiro....

"Come on guys.... hes not that bad. And he always follows directions they best he can!" Good old Hunk

"Hunk.... my man im sorry but he is. And if hes doing the best he can well.... like just say a small child could do better" Pidge

Lance didn't realize that he was crying till his face felt a little wet. He accidentally let out a small noise, alerting the others to his presents. But before they could say anything he turn it off, the last things he heard was Hunk talking sounding a little worried,

"Was that lance?"

\-----------------------------------------

Lance was sitting on the floor calming himself down. His day kept getting better. What Hunk was saying about him felt a little better. At least he had one person here who liked him.

He took a deep breath, he stopped crying about 10 minutes ago but he was still breathing heavily. The others haven't even been trying to contact him which made him feel just SO much better.

"Maybe they didn't know it was me?" He asked himself, trying to convince himself it was true. In reality it was true. 

The others didn't know if it was actually him and they didn't know how much he heard if it was him. So they just didn't know what to say. After all what if it was him? They actually felt a little guilty but they also didn't know how lance was taking it. But just a little

Though Lance didn't know that. With a small sigh he stood up and begin to look for the plant once more. It took a while but he actually found it! It was one of those things where he forgot but when he saw it he just knew that it was it!

He knew he had to be careful. Allura said this plant was so rare that even the Castle of Lions didn't know what it was or what it does. 

He slowly walking over. The flower looked nice. It was a snow white color with the middle of it looking a light blue. The steam of it wasn't green like most plants he knew of but was a dark purple.

"Ha! And they said i wouldn't find it!" He said happily.

Just as he was bending down to get it he heard something in the trees. Getting a little nervous he took out his bayard into his gun. "Hello? Whos out there?!" Lance called out his voice a little shaky. 

He didn't get a response but instead he was thrown to the floor by a large beast. It reminding him of a saber tooth tiger, only it was pink and not orange. (Lance guessed it was because of the gas in the air). The only other thing about the beast is that it was big. Like.... really big. 

"Uhh.... nice kitty? Good kitty?" Lance said nervously. After all what was he suppose to do?!

It doesn't seem like the beast liked it as it charged to Lance and even though the red paladin would lie about it, he let out a very girlish scream and started to run.

He turn on his mic trying to get the others to come over and help him but with just his luck none of them responded! Fuck them honesly.

Lance continued to run but the beast was faster and was quickly gaining ground on him. " OH GOD LIFE IF YOU ARE GOING TO FUCK ME THAN DO IT GENTLY!" the red paladin yelled as he cornered himself. It was like those movie when the person ran into the alleyway and there was no way out and he had to fight his way. 

Lance quickly turned out to look at the beast. The beast large dark green eyes looking back at lance's blue ones. It was only a few seconds before it charged but Lance was quicker and shot it two times.

It didn't kill it though but the shots did slow it down. 

Lance tried his mic again "Okay guys if you are going to answer than please do it now!" He said a little desperately into the mic. 

Luckily someone answered. "What is it lance?" Pidge said. " Shiro said to only contact us if you need help." 

Lance did a small huff. What about them talking eailer? Unless the emergence then is the fact they haven't been an ass to him in a few hours. 

"I-I need help please?" Lance asked, almost begging. He was scared for his life and the beast just looked more pissed.

"What is it lance? Im sure you're fine" Now it was Shiro talking.

and YEAH he was A-OKAY

"Well i found the plant but there was a beast like guarding it and i need some help!" Lance loudly this time.

"Sure you did lance. Also no need to talk loud we can hear you just fine" Pidge said.

?!?! Did they not hear the fact he was being attack by a beast!

In his small shock the beast attack and slashed his left arm and went for his head. Lance screamed as his arm was bleeding but luckily the helmet saved him from getting a head injury. But unluckily it was hit off and he couldn't ask for help. As lance fought for his life they others still talked

\--------------------------------

"Lance?!" Hunk said when he heard Lance scream

"Lance are you there whats happening?" Shiro asked.

"Hes probably upset that we are not going over to him. Who knows he might be bored or what ever" Pidge said with a small sigh.

"But he said being attack!" Hunk cried out.

"Okay okay guys calm down! Lets go over to Lance's location and see whats going on" Shiro said as the four of them started to go over to rush over to where lance was. 

"Ughh... hes probably fine! I swear if he waste time im going to kill him!" Pidge

"Yeah mostly liking but still we should still check" Shiro

"Of course hes lying! I bet he doesn't even know what the plant looks like!" Allura

"True he isn't even responding im guessing he knew he was lying and knew he got caught!" Pidge

\-------------------------------

Lance was.... well he was losing very badly. He got a few more shots on the beast but the beast also got a few shots on back on him as well. Lance was breathing heavily. He hoped the others will hurry. The worst part?

He could hear everything they were saying. The mic was up all the way up, it happened when it was hit off his head. He shot the beast at the same time where he was slashed in the stomach. 

Both Lance and the beast fell down at the same time. Lance looking up at the sky. He didn't know if he would survive. Actually he didn't think he would. After all he could feel all of the blood coming out of his body. Only if the others actually believed him and came sooner he might have a chance. 

Lance did a small laugh looking up at the sky, thinking all of the adventurers he had while he was an paladin. 

All of the new people he meet.

All of the new friends he meet. 

But also

All of the times he got yelled at.

All of the glares he got

All the times he failed 

He heard something in the trees but he was too out of it to understand what was happening. He looked to the side, seeing his friend? running to him

the last thought he had before he closed his eyes.

Was it worth it?


End file.
